


My Two Sick Idiots

by Kinkylilbug



Series: Danganronpa V3 Baby Boom [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Kaito is a stubborn ass, M/M, Maki is best girl, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sickfic, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylilbug/pseuds/Kinkylilbug
Summary: Maki had enough to deal with, Kaito being sick and all that. Now she's got another sick and stubborn idiot to deal with.





	My Two Sick Idiots

Maki sighed as she walked over to Kaito’s bed. She shook her head in disappointment, as she looked down at the sick astronaut trainee, “Hey Maki Roll.” He greeted as he sat up, coughing a bit. “How are my two favorite girls doing?” He asked, gently placing his hand on her belly. She rolled her eyes, and smacked his hand away. “No matter how much you kiss up, you're still taking your medicine.” She said to him without missing a beat. As always, Kaito was rather stubborn about taking medicine, something about him needing to get through this himself. Though if he had taken it when she first told him, he might not be stuck in bed. 

Kaito chuckled a bit and sighed in defeat. “Fine.” He said, not happy about the situation. “Maki could you also check on-” 

“Yes. I already know.” She said, not giving him the chance to finish. “But you need to worry about yourself at the moment.” She said as she got a spoonful of the medicine ready. “Open wide Kaito.” She basically demanded. “I'm not a child."

“Then stop acting like one and just take the medicine.” She said, irritated. Kaito huffed crossing his arms and closed his mouth, for once. Maki growled in annoyance. “Open your mouth Kaito!” He shook his head again. She sighed in defeat and sat down on the bed. As soon as she did, Kaito wrapped his arms around her waist and placed them on her belly, gently rubbing, feeling the little assassin inside moving around. Despite being irritated she allowed him to continue. 

They remained like this until they heard someone running, a door slamming and loud retching. “I hope I don't catch what he has.” Kaito said. Maki sighed, pushing herself off the bed and walked out of the room. She sighed as she gently knocked on the door. “It's Maki,” she announced, getting a groan in response. Taking that as an okay to enter she did. She walked over to the detective, who still had his face in the toilet. 

Maki knelt down next to him, and began to massage his back. “Shuichi, you're gonna have to come clean soon.” She said, earning another groan. Shuichi shook his head. “Kaito’s already got so much to worry about with you two. I would just make everything more difficult…” he said. Maki was half tempted to slap him, but didn't when she saw he was crying. “Shuichi…” she said as she pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. 

Maki remained quiet as she did her best to comfort him, while making a mental note to check his temperature later. “You have to tell him," She said to him sternly. “I know, but I can't.” She rolled her eyes and sighed. “You know better than I do, that goof ball will be more than happy to hear the news.” 

“I know, and that's the problem. He's already so exhausted, and now he's sick, I don't want him to over work himself.” Shuichi said, tears still streaming down his face. “Don't be an idiot, I can't deal with more than one at a time.” She said, thinking for a bit. “Fine you don't have to tell him but your not avoiding him for the next two weeks either.” She said as she got up, pulling the detective to his feet, before dragging him towards the bedroom. Once there, she practically threw him onto the bed with the astronaut. 

Shuichi glanced between the pregnant assassin and the sick trainee nervously. He attempted to get up and Maki immediately forced him back down. “Don't try to pretend that you're not sick. You are and you need to rest. And I'm not going to make twenty trips back and forth between your rooms.” She said, crossing her arms, making it clear there was no room for any arguing. “Hey Maki Roll are you sure, what if I catch something.”

“You already did, and I'm pretty sure you're the one to gave it to Shuichi.” She said, quickly shutting them up. “Shuichi, I'm going to go prepare lunch, see if you can get him to take his medicine… but don't take any of it yourself.” She said walking out of the room and headed downstairs. Shuichi watched her go silently. “You okay Shuichi?” He heard Kaito ask. “I mean I thought I was dying, but you look like a train wreck.” And that comment was an understatement. The detective’s face was red, his hair a mess, bags under his eyes. He looked like shit. 

Before he could even respond, he felt a pair of strong arms around him. “Come here, like Maki Roll said, no point in trying to act like you're not sick. Might as well get some rest.” He said, pulling him closer. Shuichi smiled as he had no other choice and snuggled up in the other’s chest, falling asleep shortly. 

Maki soon returned with two bowls of soup in hand. She sighed as she walked into the room, Kaito was watching tv while Shuichi slept soundly in his arms. Kaito grinned as he looked over at her. “Hey Maki Roll, you can just set that to the side.” Maki nodded, sighing as she sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the sleeping detective. “I knew I shouldn't have left him with the task of giving you the medicine.” She said smiling. Kaito chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist. “Cut him some slack.” He said as he held her close. Maki just rolled her eyes as she watched tv with him.


End file.
